Learning
by still.looking
Summary: There's a lot to teach and be taught, especially when you're a Dex Holder. —A series of drabbles and oneshots for everything Pokespe, mostly Green/Blue. Taking requests, kind of.
1. Wet

He didn't know how it happened—he was riding on Charizard's back one second, practicing evasion maneuvers, and the next he was sopping wet. He was fully aware that there was a river in the vicinity, and as Golduck pulled him out of the water, he was sure it had been that.

What he didn't know was how come Blue hopped down from the nearest tree, grinning contentedly. "Oh, good! I thought I was going to have to pull you off myself."

Green didn't even bother to give her a curious look. He stayed silent as he pulled off his dripping jacket, revealing a sleeveless black shirt.

"I really wanted to see your hair get wet, you know," she chattered, following him to the tree, where he hung his jacket on one of the branches. "I _was_ going to pull you off, but I was worried you'd fall into something else other than the river. Good aim, Charizard!" The Charizard bowed its head, flattered, growling in content as Blue patted it.

"Your hair usually defies gravity or something, so I wanted to see it down." She sat beside him under the tree, not bothering to ask whether he wanted company. Green ran a hand through his hair, pulling it off his face—was it just him, or did Blue look a little flustered? He did nothing wrong…

Green started feeling self-conscious when Blue brushed off his sopping bangs from his forehead with a delicacy he would have never expected from her; his embarrassment was replaced by disappointment when she said she had to go meet Yellow and Crystal, and his disappointment overridden by elation when she (daringly) kissed his cheek.

She floated away on Wigglytuff, smiling goodbye to him and a slight blush on her cheeks, leaving him to wonder stupidly whether she could possibly have missed his lips by a good four inches.

* * *

><p>As you may have read, this is a series of drabbles and oneshots. I'll be dumping everything PokeSpe here, but Oldrival will be the main. It's mainly to conserve time, since I will be going back to a very time-consuming school in a week, and can't dedicate as much time to writing. I won't have to think of summaries for everything, haha.<p>

This series will not necessarily be in order, and is mainly designed to test how well I can enforce the golden rule of writing: show, not tell. It'd be great if you could tell me how I did with that, in this chapter and the others to come. And to shorten stuff, because I tend to over-write. :P

I take requests, but I'm picky. ;)


	2. Tuesdays

It had become almost routine for her to drop by Professor Oak's laboratory at six o'clock every Tuesday to pick Green up after his shift and heckle him to buy her dinner. She loved being teased to Green for the fun of seeing his blushing face, a need that was answered promptly by Daisy and Crystal, occasionally Red, Bill or even the Professor himself. And she also loved the free dinner.

_Yeah, that's all she loved._

At first he would growl and glare and mutter under his breath. But recently he had been much quieter and even had answered back wittily to her taunts and teases once or twice. She loved getting reactions out of him; it was a challenge, _he_ was a challenge. But he wasn't that hard to solve, or so she thought.

_No, not at all._

She'd still carry the conversation, telling him about _her_ days and _her_ thoughts and _her_ hijinks—she sometimes felt selfish for doing this, but she knew better than to wait for him to talk. He'd mumble about three words and then let them sit in awkward silence that only she would notice nor care about. She didn't want that. So she talked. And he listened. Most of the time.

But as the weeks passed, she swore she saw something changing in his eyes. Something was emerging. He was listening more. He was interested. This gave her heart, and placed a smile on her lips.

_A lot of things could. It means nothing._

There came a time when she managed to drag out a short story from him; one of Red's pranks on Gold while Gold and Sapphire trained under Red and Green. It was one of the rare times when she saw him laugh, albeit more to himself, and she knew she would remember that sound for a long time.

_He's not special._

The thought of him kept her awake; especially on Monday nights, when she would relish the fact that tomorrow night she'd have Green all to herself again. He had said once that no, the Tuesday nights didn't bother him, and he preferred eating out anyway—Tuesday was his Grandpa's turn to cook. Blue had sighed in relief.

…

"You've never dated, Green?"

"It's not really my kind of thing."

"That's about fifty girls' dreams down, then." _No. I'm kidding. Just me. I'm the only one stupid enough to just want to date you—_

He stared at her blankly. Blue flicked her eyes back and forth between his, trying to catch something, _anything_—something she had failed to do since she met him. He raised his eyebrows and said, "It's not like I care about _them_."

Blue noted the special emphasis on the last word, and the way his lips tugged up slightly at the corners. Her immediate reaction was to grin, but she held back a moment too late—she looked like she'd tasted a lemon. Keeping an impassive face on, Green gently kicked her shin under the table.

By the end of five minutes, he was fighting a smile as she giggled, trying to get her feet on top of his. People were staring, but for once, neither of them cared.

* * *

><p>This is probably the best time to say that majority of the stories in this series make sense only when looked into very deeply, because I'm an idiot like that.<p> 


	3. Stalkery

Green wondered why people often _wanted_ to be good-looking, to be sought after—it was extremely irritating to be followed around. All he wanted was that occasional trainer with enough guts to face him and skill to defeat him, but no, all he got was hordes of fangirls with enough hormones to annoy him.

Today he was dealing with about a dozen of them in front of the lab, knowing they wouldn't go away until he gave in. He was five minutes into the thing and was even smiling, thankful that today's batch wasn't as persistent or squeaky as usual, when he spotted Blue with her nose stuck up in the air, pointedly avoiding his eye, and storm into the lab. He noticed only because Blue usually never went into the lab because she broke about ten things whenever she went in.

Twenty minutes after, the horde dispersed, sighing dreamily when he waved them off. He ducked back into the lab.

"Hey, Green," said Crystal. "Crowd off?"

"Yeah," said he offhandedly, "Was that Blue who came in—?"

"Oh yes, I asked her to watch over the nursery for a bit while Yellow's away."

He and Crystal worked in silence until Blue herself stuck her head around the corner and both Crystal and Green turned around, but as she said, "Crystal, one of the Charmander eggs is hatching," she did not acknowledge Green's presence there.

Crystal shot a look at Green before saying, "Get Emerald from the back room, he'll know what to do."

Green avoided her eyes.

"…Did you two have a fight?" she asked tentatively.

"Not that I know of." He wasn't particularly worried. As far as he was concerned, this was perfectly normal behavior. For all he knew, she'd attempted to rob him but he'd unknowingly deflected her plan. It had happened before.

"You should go talk to her," Crystal said in a low voice. Once upon a time, Green would have been annoyed and told her to go back to work, but several years' friendship with Red had changed him drastically. Also, this was _Crystal_—one of the most rational Holders.

He sighed. He'd already started work. "Maybe after this."

-xxxxx-

The door to the nursery slowly swung open as Green peered cautiously around it.

"Blue?"

She was curled on the floor, clutching a Charmander that looked very young. They were both asleep. Green looked around; Emerald had left. Maybe he'd said it needed a mother's warmth to hatch. He then wondered why she ended up on the floor.

He sat down next to her, watching her breathe deeply in her sleep, then realized how creepy he would look in case she woke up. After a pause, he released his Charizard. It curled around Blue and the Charmander like a nesting parent.

"At least you're warmer and softer than the floor." Green sat on its back to lean on its neck, waiting for Blue to wake up while trying to find the words to say, not seeing the blush that was creeping up his lady's cheeks.

* * *

><p>I hope it's clear why Blue was annoyed. :D Points from the last chapter taken, aryt.<p> 


	4. Blank

Heh. Inspiration from school? Nah.

I have two chapters in the works, (Hint: Bunsen burners and umbrellas) but this was the shortest so I wrote it first XD Also I've been working on a multichapter for 999, an excellent video game that I_ highly_ recommend. :D Hence the lack in updates.

* * *

><p>There were times when he was just… blank. Like now.<p>

She pulls away and sees that deadpan face of his. She grins and makes a face, then touches the corner of his eye, where behind those green irises she sees the explosion of emotion that was so commonplace in people and he tries too hard to hide.

She knows better than to tell him to stop hiding, because that is what he is, and what she loves. Closed.

-x-

He disliked being read. What he was in the open, that was all people should care about… until she came. But she didn't only read him—she _understood_.

But he found that he liked it.

She was not like Red or Gold or Pearl, who were the kind to barge in and wrench his mind open. She would wink and tease and giggle, then get annoyed, then start to annoy back. The _he_ would get annoyed, which scared her, so she'd wait for him to cool off, then start again. It was a vicious cycle.

Somewhere along the way, they'd both get tired and there would be a ceasefire when they wouldn't talk for days on end. Then she'd come up to him from behind and poke him between the shoulder blades, and it began again.

Then it stopped being a test of who would get annoyed faster and started becoming normal _talking_, as Red called it—sitting under the tree as Green took a break from training, flying Charizard with her to the port in Vermillion, or accidentally pissing her off and triggering another one of her devious schemes.

It was an insane amount of time to spend with someone he claimed annoyed him, and he knew it. He found that he didn't mind—she was getting more tolerable the more time he spent with her. She also loved Pokemon a lot more than she let on; something that caught him off guard but did not displease him.

-x-

It was probably out of pure impulse.

At least he _hoped_.

She touched his cheek with her fingertips, willing a reaction out of him, but he was immobilized.

Wave after wave of what dreams were made of crashed around in his mind like some kind of fantastical sea. He wanted to close his eyes, to drown and get lost, but then he felt her feather-light touch at the corner of his eye. She grinned, scrunching up her nose.

His eyes flickered over hers, then he wondered why he even considered closing his eyes.


	5. Down

It was raining cats and dogs outside. Blue, closeted safely in Yellow's room, sighed in comfort as she curled up against the cold in front of the fire that Arckee had breathed for them. She felt the warm, soft fleece of the hood of her jacket against her cheeks and nuzzled into them, thankful for being inside.

"This storm is quite a bother, isn't it?" Crystal said, her eyes on the window. "Not that it's unexpected, but…"

"It's _pouring_," Yellow supplied. "But it's great for Viridian Forest. And when it rains, it's so comforting to be inside."

"You don't say," Blue said, grinning into her fleece, "It's so comforting to sleep, just under your warm blankets and listening to the rain."

"Well, that's enough of that." Crystal settled into her camp bed. "Let's go to sleep; Green needs me at the lab early tomorrow."

"Bleh, Green," Blue said, sticking her tongue out. "Workaholic can't even have _fun_."

Crystal and Yellow hid their laughter as the doorbell rang. Blue, the nearest to the door, said, "I'll get it."

She bounded barefoot to the door, pulled it open, and grinned at their visitor. "Oh, hey, we were just talking about you."

Green barely raised his eyebrows as he said, "Big surprise. Okay, so Crystal forgot something at the lab and—what are you staring at?"

Blue tried her best to choke back her laughter. "Nothing. Crystal forgot something?"

He pursed his lips but decided not to push it. "Yeah, here it is, I don't think I can stand having it. Silver's been mocking me ever since he saw me with it." He closed his eyes briefly for the explosion of squealing from her, but she was too busy stifling her laughter.

"I know I'm supposed to react to that, but oh _heck_ I can't process this—"

"Yeah, whatever, just give this to her, alright? Tell her to come 8 AM sharp. And fix your hair."

"Fix _your_ hair!" Blue grinned, slamming the door in his face, but not before seeing the corners of his mouth turn up. She bounced excitedly back to the room and sang, "_Green forgot his umbrella and his hair was sopping wet and he looked like Silver with brown hair and it was hilarious~_"

* * *

><p>Is it obvious how much I like making fun of Green's hair when it's wet? =))<p>

I like the raining setting too much =w= And dahahaha hello my plots are starting to suck.


End file.
